


Every Single Word

by BornToLose



Category: Hanoi Rocks
Genre: Fluff, Multi, some German parts which are translated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: You talk about how you're in love with Nasty in German, thinking he doesn't understand a word of what you're saying.
Relationships: Nasty Suicide (Hanoi Rocks)/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Every Single Word

**Author's Note:**

> The translations of the German parts are written in italics in the line underneath the actual dialogue. Sorry if it's confusing... Also this is my first time writing for Hanoi Rocks, so excuse any mistakes, but please do point them out!

You were sitting on the couch with your legs in Jan's lap while talking to your best friend on the phone. After moving to London, you still called your family and old friends a lot. "Jan ist wirklich der beste Freund, den man sich vorstellen kann."

_ "Jan really is the best boyfriend you can imagine." _

He looked over to you when he heard his name and you smiled, affectionately patting his cheek. "Wir sind noch nicht offiziell zusammen, aber ich kann dir definitiv sagen, dass ich ihn liebe. Er hat mir gleich von Anfang an das Gefühl gegeben, dass ich mit ihm glücklich werde. Und ich muss sagen, er enttäuscht nicht…"

_ "We aren't officially together yet, but I can definitely tell you I love him. Right from the start, he's given me the feeling that I'll be happy with him. And I must say, he doesn't disappoint…" _

Jan grabbed your hand and turned his face away, focusing on the magazine he was reading. "Oh ja, er ist extrem gutaussehend! Du musst ihn mal treffen, ich bin mir sicher, du wirst ihn lieben. Wie kann man das auch nicht?"

_ "Oh yes, he is extremely handsome! You have to meet him, I'm sure you'll love him. How can you not?" _

You laughed and a smile tugged at Jan's lips at the sound. "Hey, ich kann nichts dafür, wenn er genug Anlass bietet, stundenlang über ihn zu reden!"

_ "Hey, it's not my fault that he gives reason to talk about him for hours!" _

After hanging up, you snuggled closer to him. "Were you talking about me, love?"

You nodded. "Yes, we were."

"Only good things, I hope," he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course, babe," you replied and kissed his cheek.

Having a different first language than your boyfriend did have its advantages after all. You could talk about him in German without him understanding what you were saying. Neither of you were sure of what you 'were' - if you were still in the dating phase or already an actual couple - because you hadn't exchanged those three words yet and you didn't want to rush things, so you decided to watch what happens while talking to your friends about your feelings for Jan. You figured he'd take the initiative anyway.

This went on for weeks and he never said a thing about it until one night when you were lying in bed with him. Jan's body was pressed against your back and he was absentmindedly playing with your hair in silence. "Weißt du, ich liebe dich auch," he whispered.

_ "You know, I love you too." _

Suddenly, you weren't tired at all anymore. You felt your heart stop for a second, trying to comprehend what you'd just heard and you turned around to face him. Were you hallucinating or did he just speak German? Your mouth opened and closed like a fish, not knowing how to respond. You were in shock and you knew acting dumb didn't get you any further here.

He chuckled and kissed your nose. "You thought I don't understand what you're saying when you always talk about me on the phone, didn't you?"

You nodded in defeat, your cheeks heating up. "Mhm…"

His smile grew wider. "You do know I was taught German at school?"

"What do I know about Finnish schools?" You stared at him in bewilderment.

"Babe, don't look at me like that!" Jan laughed, pulling you on top of him.

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?" you asked, embarrassed about all the times you'd gushed over him and he'd understood every word. Thank God it was always G-rated… Okay, not always but usually…

"Maybe I wanted to listen to what you had to say about me."

You rolled your eyes. "Well, now you know…"

He kissed your pouting lips, which transformed into a smile as he pulled away. "Anyway… do you want to make things official?"

"Yes," you said without hesitation.


End file.
